Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art Official All Stars Poster.jpg|Official poster for the movie MinnadeUtauPoster.jpg|Promo poster for the movie HD_All_Stars_logo.jpg|HD Logo for the movie Pretty_Cure_all_Stars_Logo_2016.png|Logo for the movie F7db1493-s.jpg|Clear scan of the plot All_Stars_PV2_Dyspear_and_Goyan.jpg|More scans showing that Dyspear and Goyan are back Setting_of_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|The setting of the movie Scan of the All Stars 2016 film.jpg|Scan of the plot for the movie 145243638387643155178.jpg|Coloring page featuring the lead Cures and the ''Mahou Tsukai'' Cures The Girls meets Princess and Maho.jpg|The Princess meets Maho Tsukai 83889.jpg|Promotional screenshot of some of the Cures battling Dyspear and Goyan The Dokidoki,Happiness,Princess and Maho Girls.jpg|Precure VS Soliciere and Traumma Pafu,Mofurun and Aroma using Miracle Stick Light.jpg|Pafu,Mofurun and Aroma using Miracle Stick Light Img left.png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's super forms 20160321193810.jpg|Poster Solcière profile.jpg|Solcière's full body profile Trauuma profile.jpg|Trauuma's full body profile Solciere_profile.png|Solcière's profile for the movie Trauuma_profile.png|Trauuma's profile for the movie Cure Miracle and Magica Power Up All Stars Sketch.jpg|The sketch of Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's power up Cure Miracle All Stars Power Up Sketch.jpg|The first sketch of Miracle's power up Cure Miracle All Stars Power Up Sketch Sides.jpg|The second sketch of Miracle's power up Cure Magical All Stars Power Up Sketch.jpg|The sketch of Magical's power up Cure Magical All Stars Power Sketch Sides.jpg|The second sketch of Magical's power up Solciere Age Forms.jpg|Sketchs of Solcière ages Precure.All.Stars.full.1991870.jpg|Magazine scan MaxHeartSTMMC.png|The Max Heart Cure's profile SplashStarSTMMC.png|The Splash Star Cure's profile Yes! 5 GoGo! STMMC.png|The Yes! 5 GoGo Cure's profile Fresh!STMMC.png|The Fresh! Cure's profile HeartcatchSTMMC.png|The HeartCatch! Cure's profile SuiteSTMMC.png|The Suite♪ Cure's profile SmileSTMMC.png|The Smile! Cure's profile DokidokiSTMMC.png|The Doki Doki! Cure's profile HappinessChargeSTMMC.png|The Happines Charge! Cure's profile Go! Princess STMMC.png|The Go! Princess Cure's profile MahoGirlsSTMMC.png|The Mahou Tsukai! Cure's profile AllStarsSTMMC.png|Cure Echo's profile PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-06-Sorcière.png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-07-Sorcière (expressions).png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière (expressions) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-08-Sorcière (after transforming).png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière (after transforming) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-09-Sorcière (15 years old).png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière (15 years old) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-10-Sorcière (as a child).png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière (as a child) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-11-Trauuma.png|Bluray art gallery: Trauuma PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-12-Trauuma (expressions).png|Bluray art gallery: Trauuma (expressions) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-13-Trauuma (after transforming).png|Bluray art gallery: Trauuma (after transforming) PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-14-Sorcière's teacher.png|Bluray art gallery: Solcière's teacher PCASMahou movie-BD art gallery-15-Precure dolls.png|Bluray art gallery: the Cure puppets from Trauuma's song Screenshots PCAS8_-_Mirai_and_Riko_skipping.png|Mirai and Riko skipping Mirai and Riko during Because you are here.png|Mirai and Riko during Because You Are Here Pretty Cure All Stars Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou Opening Title.png|Pretty Cure All Stars Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou Opening Title Flora_in_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|Cure Flora in the trailer Aroma_holding_a_Miracle_Light_in_Singing_with_Everyone_Miraculous_Magic.png|Aroma holding a Miracle Stick Light in the trailer. Cures_of_all_Stars_2016_Ver1.png|All Cures excluding the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures. 20th of Toei Animation.png|Toei Animation's 20th Anniversary emblem for all Pretty Cure movies Pretty Cure All Stars Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahou.png|All 44 Cures featuring Cure Miracle and Cure Magical PCAS8_-_Mirai_singing.png|Mirai singing PCAS8_-_Mirai_sliding.png|Mirai sliding PCAS8_-_Mirai_singing_and_sliding.png|Mirai singing and sliding PCAS8_-_Mirai_sliding_towards_Riko.png|Mirai sliding towards Riko PCAS8_-_Mirai_and_Riko_back_to_back.png|Mirai and Riko back to back PCAS8_-_Riko_singing_to_Mirai.png|Riko singing to Mirai PCAS8_-_Riko_singing.png|Riko singing PCAS8_-_Mofurun_in_the_air.png|Mofurun in the air PCAS8_-_Riko_spinning.png|Riko spinning PCAS8_-_Mirai_and_Riko_singing.png|Mirai and Riko singing PCAS8_-_Mirai_and_Riko_catching_Mofurun.png|Mirai and Riko catching Mofurun PCAS8_-_Mirai,_Riko,_and_Mofurun.png|Mirai, Mofurun, and Riko PCAS8_-_Go!_Princess_appears.png|Go! Princess Cures appear PCAS8_-_Haruka_upside_down.png|Haruka upside down PCAS8_-_Haruka_and_Pafu.png|Haruka and Pafu PCAS8_-_Go!_Princess_Cures_singing.png|Go! Princess Cures singing Caged cures in Everyone is Singing With Magic.jpg|The Cures trapped within a cage max heart+sunshine+moooonlight.png|Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight trapped in the cage Happiness Charge Group Attack Singing With Everyone Thge Miracle Magic.jpg|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure falling from the sky Beacause We Are Pretty Cures.jpg|All of the Pretty Cure together Cnue881WAAEIqcO.jpg|Dune and Moebius. Maho girls sapphire forms All Stars.png|Miracle and Magical in their Sapphire Style forms in the movie Ayumiiii.png|Cure Echo greeted by the Princess Pretty Cures 8q.jpg|Cure Princess fights Noise 7q.jpg|The Pretty Cures' final attack p11-1.jpg|The Pink Quartet p11-2.jpg|Solcière Rhythm magic.png|Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm Beat Muse Magic.png|Cure Beat and Cure Muse Berry Pine Magic.png|Cure Berry and Cure Pine Passion Love.png|Cure Passion and Cure Peach 6q.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Beauty 1-1q.jpg|Cure Miracle and Lulun Blossom and Happy ready to Punch Boss in Minna All Stars.png|Blossom and Happy attacking Boss_Stops_Happy_and_Miracle.png|Boss Stops Cure Happy and Cure Miracle's Punches. Cure_Happy_After_Boss_Deflects_Her_Punch.png|Cure Happy fighting Melody and Peach Deflecting King Selfness Attacks.png|Melody and Peach deflecting the Selfish King's attack Peach_and_Melody_After_Fighting_Selfish_King.png|Peach and Melody after deflecting Selfish King Diamond Shower in Minna All Stars.png|Cure Diamond using Diamond Shower Sparkple Sword in Minna All Stars.png|Cure Sword using Sparkle Sword Rosetta Wall in Minna All Stars.png|Rosetta using Rosetta Reflection Blossom Marine Daimond and Sword Holding Hands.png|Diamond, Sword, Blossom and Marine holding hands during the final attack Sunny March Peach and Pine Holding Hands.png|Sunny, March, Peach and Pine holding hands during the final attack Cure_Echo_Pose_Smiling_Version.png|Cure Echo's pose Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahou Version Max Heart and Echo Chanting Power.png|The Max Heart Cures and Cure Echo shouting Splash Star Chanting Power.png|Bloom and Egret shouting Yes 5 Chanting Power.png|The GoGo! Cures shouting Fresh Chanting Power.png|The Fresh Cures shouting Heartcatch Chanting Power.png|The Heartcatch Cures shouting Suite Chanting Power.png|The Suite Cures shouting Smile (Glitter Force) Chanting Power.png|The Smile Cures shouting Doki Doki Chanting Power.png|The Doki Doki! Cures shouting Happiness Charge Chanting Power.png|The Happiness Charge Cures shouting Go Princess Chanting Power.png|The Princess Cures shouting Linkle Stone Diamond (all stars verison) 44 cures Combined Feelings.png|The Linkle Stone Dia appears Miracle and Magical using their Linkle Sticks to Deliver Final Blow.png|Miracle and Magical using their Linkle Sticks Miracle and Magical Deliver The Final Blow.png|Miracle and Magical about to deliver the final blow Miracle and Magical Smile.png|Miracle and Magical smiling Super_Cure_Miracle.png|Super Cure Miracle Super_Cure_Magical.png|Super Cure Magical trauma14.jpg|Trauuma trauma1.jpg|Trauuma on the flying chariot trauma13.jpg|Trauuma's final form cut1.jpg|Cure Blossom and Cure Happy fight the Boss cut2.jpg|Cure Miracle in front of Proto-Jikochuu 011-1.jpg|"Magical" show from Mirai and Riko Mana Riko.png|Cure Heart:「as long as you got love ♥」 Secret Weapon.png|Secret weapon? After Meet.png|After meet skunk 011-2.jpg|Princess team is not amused 011-3.jpg|Haruka gives Mofurun a cookies 011-4.jpg|Mirai surprised by Mofurun's appetite 011-5.jpg|Mascots after the battle 011-6.jpg|Riko asks Nagisa and Honoka about their school of magic 011-9.jpg|Girls asks Mirai to show them the real magic 011-10.jpg|Mana is knocked off BecauseEveryoneis Here ED.jpg|All Pretty Cures at the end of the movie cure miracle eye error.jpeg|Cure Miracle's eyes are pink instead of purple error Pierrot appears before the Cures.png|Pierrot appears before Princess Cures and Cure Magical Category:Image Galleries